At least some computing devices include at least one port that is configured to receive a cable or other data transfer component. However, the port may allow unauthorized users to access the device and other devices. Accordingly, at least some computing devices include a controller configured to selectively disable the port. However, an unauthorized user may use the computing device to activate the port and, thereby, gain access to the interconnected devices. Accordingly, at least some computing devices include a blocking mechanism inserted into the port to restrict access. However, an unauthorized user may be able to remove and/or disable the mechanism without immediate detection. At least some known blocking mechanisms may include a seal or tamper tape that is broken when the blocking mechanism has been tampered with. However, such mechanisms rely on a person in the vicinity of the device to inspect the mechanisms to determine if tampering has occurred and do not provide real-time indications of tampering to an administrator. Accordingly, tampering may be unobserved and the interconnected devices may be vulnerable to unauthorized users for a prolonged period of time. Moreover, such manual inspections may be prone to misinterpretation and false positives.
Therefore, there is a need for security devices for ports of a computing device that inhibit unauthorized access and provide an alarm if an unauthorized user attempts to access the computing device.